scarlet dreams
by MageVicky
Summary: Mcgee dates a redhead named Kelly, just because I wanted to emotionally torture Gibbs for a bit. For the sake of the story, he doesn't know Gibbs history.


Summary: Mcgee dates a redhead named Kelly, just because I wanted to emotionally torture Gibbs for a bit. For the sake of the story, he doesn't know Gibbs history.

Also, I've imagined Rachelle Lefevre as my oc, Kelly. (ps: I've got an account on fanfiction, wattpad, and archive of our own, and I'm posting this on all those sites)

Scarlet Dreams

McGee is on his desk working on a file, but he keeps tapping his fingers and moving his feet, he seems anxious.

"McGee, why are you so jumpy? Ants on your elflord?" asks DiNozzo, with a quirky smile.

McGee simply rolls his eyes, "Funny, Tony. I'm working, now if you don't mind." He ignores DiNozzo and keeps working, he seems in a hurry to finish.

Some moments after that, the elevator opens up to reveal a woman with curly red hair, wearing a simple grey dress with matching stilettos. She stops and looks around, and smiles when she spots her target.

She walks over to McGee's desk as DiNozzo looks her up and down.

"Tim, ready for lunch?" she asks with a smile, which McGee returns brightly.

"Yeah, just finished with this, let's go quickly." He says, as he gets up.

Before he can leave with the woman, DiNozzo walks over,"Helloooo, who are you?" he asks with a confident smile; his voice says there's no way he's letting McGee leave that easily.

The mystery woman smiles, "Oh you must be Tony, nice to meet you." She shakes his hand with a friendly smile.

McGee sighs deeply, already annoyed and wondering why he told her to pick him up instead of simply meeting at the restaurant. "Tony, this is Kelly." He says, his tone of voice filled with patience, "She's my girlfriend." He continues.

Tony's smile freezes on his face, "Kelly?" he repeats as he stares at the woman's red hair briefly, then back at her face.

Kelly seems to notice Tony's sudden discomfort, "…sorry, did I do something?" she asks, as she shuffles her feet and touches a strand of her hair.

They're interrupted by Gibbs, who suddenly appears behind them, "…Tim… who's this?" he asks as he stares intently at the woman, studying her face and hair and committing it to memory.

McGee internally sighs again, fearing he's never escaping now, but he smiles and introduces the woman. "Boss, this is my girlfriend."

She reaches over with a smile to shake Gibbs hand, "Nice to meet u sir, my name's Kelly, Tim's speaks highly of you."

Gibbs feels his heart stop for a second, "Kelly." He says, his voice low "Glad to meet you"

He holds her hand tightly, but gently, and stares into her eyes with warmth; he almost doesn't want to let go, but he does, because Kelly's smile is starting to freeze on her face, he can tell she's getting uncomfortable by the weird reactions she's getting.

"Ok, well, we must get going, we have a lunch reservation and I'd hate to be late." She says, her voice becoming bright and happy as she steps closer to McGee and grabs his arm.

"I know, I know" says McGee, "rule 1, don't be late….or was it rule 3?"

Tony freezes for a second time and glances sideways at Gibbs. "Rules?" he asks, his tone deliberately light.

"Oh is this thing I do, it's silly." Says Kelly with a shrug, "Rules for life, you know, stuff I want to remember."

"Oh, like what?" asks Gibbs.

"Well, Tim's right, rule 3 involves tardiness, which is what we're gonna be if we don't leave now." She says, her tone happy, to hide the fact that she desperately wants to leave; they keep staring at her like they've seen a ghost and it's creeping her out.

"Right, I finished that file, and I'll be back after lunch, boss."

"Nice meeting almost all of you, Tim always speaks of his team, maybe next time we'll have more time to get to know each other." Says Kelly, and McGee walks away with her and they leave.

Tony and Gibbs watch them leave, and afterwards, Tony huffs, "so, McGee's dating a redhead named Kelly… does he know-?"

Gibbs interrupts him by slapping the back of his head, "no, he doesn't." he says and then turns toward his desk, "now get back to work."

Tony apologizes and goes back to his desk.

Gibbs sighs and goes to get coffee, he thinks about Shannon, Kelly, and McGee's girlfriend for the rest of the day, he hopes he'll get a chance to talk to her, but then he feels silly about it.

"_it's not her"_ he reminds himself, but still, he can't help but think, and wonder, and hope he'll see her again.

The End


End file.
